


Shipper One-Shots

by readling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellarke, Clexa, Multi, bellarke AU, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readling/pseuds/readling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and Fluff.</p><p>One shots with spin the bottle, truth or dare, secret admirer etc.<br/>REALLY DRABBLEY<br/>REALLY FLUFFY<br/>(possibly smutty)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some warm fluffy one shots to ease the pain of the bellarke vs clexa (clarklexa?) shippers. SO I HAVE INCLUDED ALL (most) OF THE SHIPS.

Bellamy thought this game was terribly stupid. Octavia had invited all her stupid high school friends over to play stupid party games. And she made him join because he was the "hot college dude" (literally those exact words had come out of O's mouth). Bellamy took another swig of whatever shitty alcohol Octavia's friends had managed to acquire.

"Raven!!! Your tuuurn," Octavia crooned from her side of the circle. He hadn't really been paying attention to who she had been kissing. Raven Reyes reached her slender hand towards the green bottle. She spun. Bellamy got a little dizzy watching it's uneven rotations. Finally as it slowed down, it landed on a scrawny kid named Jasper.

"Alright J, prepared to have your mind blown." Bellamy had half a mind to get up while they were kissing so Octavia wouldn't notice him leaving. But somehow he knew someone would notice him. So instead he watched. Raven crawled up onto Jaspers lap and cupped his face her hands. "I'm sorry if he leaves you Maya, because I will say I am a superb kisser." Bellamy didn't know what the need for these egotistical comments were. Just these young teens affirming themselves or something.

There were a fair share of hoots during their kiss, but it didn't last long. Next a sarcastic-looking boy named Nathan Miller wound up the bottle and spun. Round and round and round. Bellamy took another swig of liquor. It didn't help. The bottle landed. Monty Green. Cue the cat calls and whistles and soon the two boys were sucking on each others faces. Miller had a satisfied smile on his face and Monty was bright red but was definitely enjoying it. Ah, but it was over too soon. 

Girl named Harper spun. It landed on Octavia's boy-toy Lincoln. Besides a jealous pout from Octavia, there were no objections. And Bellamy just watched with barely concealed boredom.

Across the circle from Bellamy. Lexa. She had long dark hair and olive freckled skin. She seemed to be having just about as good a tie as Bellamy and it then came to be her turn. She took hold of the bottle lazily and spun it. Bellamy didn't really care where it landed but the spinning of it seemed to mesmerize him. It landed on someone two people away from him. Somehow he knew this would be interesting.

He leaned foreward to get a better look at who the bottle had landed on. Clarke Griffin. Out of all of Octavia's friends, he talked to Clarke the most. Well not talked, more like argued. Or verbally warred with.

Clarke smirked flirtatiously. Seeing her look at Lexa that way sent a spike of emotion through his gut. He didn't know what it was. He chose to ignore it. Lexa crawled over to Clarke and sat back on her knees. She took at hand and wove it through Clarke's soft blonde hair. At least Bellamy thought it was soft. He wondered what it would feel like running between his fingers. Lexa leaned forward. So did Clarke. Again that emotion shot through Bellamy and he was very frustrated with it at this point because he hated Clarke. Supposedly.

Then their lips met and Bellamy could see the pleasure in Clarke's features. He took a deep breath when he had the urge to jump up and pull them apart. He couldn't take his eyes off these two girls, lips locked, eyes closed. He clinched his fists and tried to look down. He couldn't. Agonizing moments later, after shouts of "get a room," and "this is so fucking hot," they puled apart. Both girls sat there for a moment staring at each other, faces flushed. Bellamy wondered what they were thinking.

More of O's friends spun. And more of O's friends kissed. And so on. And so forth. Then, two to his right, Finn Collins got a turn. He eagerly reached for the bottle. He closed his eyes and spun. When he opened his eyes, he was staring hungrily at Clarke. Bellamy wanted to punch him for no apparent reason. The bottle spun and spun getting slower, and slower. It seemed it might land on Clarke. Bellamy could practically see Finn's hard-on. But it swung a little to the left and landed on Octavia. Now Bellamy wanted to punch Finn in the face for a very apparent reason. Finn slowly crawled toward Octavia, casting down-trodden glances at Clarke. He knelt in front of Octavia. H leaned forward. Their lips met for moments then Finn bit Octavia's lip and she let out a small gasp and pulled back.

"I swear to fucking god, Collins," Bellamy said, seething. "If you touch my sister."

"Little late for that." Bellamy had to press his fists together so hard that when he later looked at them, he had present shaped scabs where his nails had broken skin. He was so angry he completely missed the person next to him's turn. Then it was his turn.

He spun the bottle and lazily watching it zoom. He was surprised when it stopped. He looked to see who it had landed on.

Of course. Clarke Griffin. Could this night get any worse?

Clarke seemed to be mirroring his expression because Monty chimed it, "Get over your differences for a solid five seconds, please," Bellamy sighed. He cud leave this stupid party after this. He had satisfied his "Hot College Dude" requirements.

He crawled toward Clarke, noticing her growing anticipation. He was in from of her. He reached his hand up and carefully wound it in her hair. He was surprised when it felt exactly how he had imagined it. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Clarke's. A warmth spread from his lips to the rest of his body. To his pleasure, she pressed her lips back. Her hand hesitantly won through his dark hair and his scalp tingled where her cool fingers touched it. 

He nearly gasped when her tongue shyly slid across his lower lip. But he slip his tongue against hers encouraging it. She did it again, more confidently. 

"Whoa guys, we don't want to be in here when you're stripping," Raven called. They pulled apart. Clarke's pupils were dialated and her breathing was fast. Bellamy shared a secret smile with her as he unwound his hand out of her hair.

"I'll see you later," She breathed, just for him. He was looking forward to that.


	2. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day again. Octavia had always gotten her own array of Valentines, but usually those who sent them made themselves known. So when she gets a small paper slipped through the slit of her locker, signed just Secret Admirer, she won't stop till she knows who it is.

Valentine's Day once more. Octavia stuffed the 3 notes she had gotten passed to her in math into her binder. Two were from boys. One was from her friend Clarke who was hoping to make Finn Collins her Valentine. ("If you know what I mean," Clarke had said with  a wink) So far, Octavia's Valentines day had been her brother telling her not to go home with any boys, and several boys asking if she would go home with them.

Octavia turned her lock. Her locker opened with a clang and a slip of paper fell out.  _Classic_ she thought,  _also stupid._  She reached down to pick it up after putting her stuff in her locker. She opened it and was immediately surprised. A sketched portrait of her with small neat cursive at he bottom was in her hands. She read the note.

_For the beautiful girl who thankfully didn't notice me drawing her this morning. Happy Valentine's Day._

_From your secret admirer_

Octavia was once again surprised. Usually the notes slipped in her locker were from people who asked to meet her behind the school during lunch period. And they always left their name. Octavia looked around, wondering if it was maybe one of the students walking past her right now. She looked at the drawing again. She had never been much of an artist, so she didn't know the art teacher well enough to ask her if she knew who drew it. But then she realized that Clarke might have class with him or her. She turned on her heel to go find her friend.

~~~

"Clarke!" Octavia called to the back of a blonde head. Clarke turned and smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked.

Octavia showed her the drawing. "Do you know who drew this?"

"Surprisingly enough, no." Octavia's heart sank. "But I could ask Anya, the TA." Octavia had newfound hope. She handed the drawing to Clarke.

"I want it back with an answer by 6th hour," Octavia left.

~~~

All Octavia's classes until 6th hour were bland and she found it hard to focus.

"Miss Blake!" called Mrs. Kerry, her history teacher, from the front of the room. "Please explain where Valentine's Day comes from." There were titters across the room.

"Uhh, Saint Valentine?" Octavia asked, unsure. This was not the mythology her brother read to her when she was younger. She had aced that unit, but Saint Valentine was not one of her stronger topics.

"Yes, but  _why?_ " Mrs. Kerry asked, growing agitated.

"I don't know..."

Mrs. Kerry huffed. "Mister Green, please tell Octavia here what we have been talking about for the past half-hour." Monty gave Octavia an apologetic look and started rambling on about matchmaking or something. Octavia feigned interest, and went back to thinking about the drawing. 

Only 40 more minutes.

~~~

Someone tapped Octavia's shoulder. She turned and found Clarke, the drawing in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Anya said it looks like some boy named Lincoln's drawing style," Clarke beamed. "I also got her to tell me where he would be final hour."

"How does that help, we don't know what he looks like?" despite this, Octavia felt excitement roll through her.

"Jasper's in the same class. He'll tell us." So the plan was set.

~~~

After the final bell rung, Clarke and Octavia were standing outside of Lincoln and Jasper's class, having gotten notes from their respective teachers. Clarke was practically buzzing with excitement as students started pouring into the hall.

"What are you so excited about?" Octavia mused.

"Well since I'm going to Finn's place after school, I thought maybe you should have something to do too."

"Ah, so that's what it's about. Finn and you."

Clarke smiled smugly. "It's not like its the first time."

Jasper came out of the classroom talking to a tall boy who looked to be a little older than high school age. He saw Clarke and smiled deviously, taking the tall kid with him.

When they got closer, Octavia saw that the man who Jasper was with had a strong jaw and serious eyes. His skin was a dark caramel and Octavia found herself marveling at his muscled body. So  _this_ was Lincoln.

"Octavia, Clarke, this is Lincoln," Jasper said when he reached them.

"Hi," Octavia said shyly. He reached out his hand. His fingered encased hers entirely when his shook her hand. She loved the feeling. She turned and saw Jasper and Clarke talking and smiling, glancing at them occasionally.

"Well, I've really got to go," Clarke said, loudly enough for them to hear. "Finn's probably waiting."

"Same," said Jasper. "People to see, places to go, thing to do."

So Octavia was left standing in a nearly empty hallway with Lincoln

"Do you want to see a movie or something," His deep voice asked nervously.

"Of course," Octavia said.

And the rest, they say, is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love one shots. You guys can leave any idea's for props in the comments!


	3. Bar Stool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a bartender at the local bar. After a busy shift, while cleaning up, Clarke's ex-boyfriend Finn shows up, slightly drunk trying to win her back. After pleading, Finn starts using less peaceful methods. Clarke is about to just give in when Lexa shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLEXA/CLARKLEXA! hooray. Bellarke shippers-plz dont get mad at me. I too ship Bellarke. REALLY HARD. But I also ship clexa/clarklexa. REALLY HARD. And I think the whole show is great and everything is fine and lovely. Including you reader guys.

One of the last customers had just left the bar. Clarke breathed a sigh. That was one of the busiest shifts since the she started working here. At least during that shift, Jasper and Bellamy had showed up. It was nice to have some of her friends around when she had random strangers hitting on her and trying to buy  _her_ drinks. She had to tell them she didn't get high off her own supply. One guy nearly punched her when she said that. Then Bellamy had almost punched  _him_ in the face. She loved her friends.

Just as she was putting the last of the glasses away, the bar quiet with the last of the drunken stragglers, and achingly familiar voice called her name.

"Clarke," he said again. She whipped around. When he said it the second time, she knew she wasn't imagining it. And there he was. The boy who had broken her heart. He stood there, he large chestnut eyes apologetic. Not nearly apologetic enough, Clarke might add. His dark hair fell to his chin, framing his face. The hair she used to wrap her fingers in when he kissed her. She remembered it was even softer then it looked. Her fingers ached to feel it again. But then she remembered what he had done. She and Raven had cried about it for months. But they were done with that. And done with him.

"What can I get you?" She snapped. He sighed.

"Clarke I just want to talk."

"I'm a bartender, not a therapist," she said.

Finn was taken aback. "I'm sorry."

"A little late for that," Clarke felt she was on the verge of tears. She would not cry in front of Finn Collins. Not again. She furiously polished a glass to keep the tears back.

"Clarke, I love you. I don't know why I didn't tell you about Raven. God, you must hate me." He looked like a sad puppy. Pathetic.

"You got that one right on the nose," Clarke hissed at him.

"Clarke, listen, what I did was terrible. And I beat myself up everyday about it. But please Princess, forgive me." Clarke winced at the nickname. He still knew how to get to her.

"I can't," she said simply, stepping up to the bar. She gasped when he grabbed her arm, hard. She thought it would probably leave bruises. She tried to pull back but he held fast.

"I need you Clarke!" he shouted at her, a wild look in his eyes. His volume turned a few heads in the bar. "I need you," he whispered urgently, again close to her face. She pulled her hair back.

"Well I need you to leave," she said quietly. 

"I'm not leaving unless you're with me," he said.

"I'm not coming with you. And you're leaving."

The he pushed open the lap to get behind the bar. She jumped back but he was too quick for her. She was starting to realize that she might  _need_ to go with him to avoid serious injury. That made a tear slip down her cheek.

"Clarke, Princess, don't cry. I'll never hurt you again," he said stepping closer to her.

"Excuse me," said a female voice from the counter, "I'de like i drink please, so if you could leave the bartender alone long enough for me to get one that'd be great. Clarke looked to see a girl with long dark hair and olive freckled skin looking at he with concern. She had small, birdlike features and Clarke found her very pretty. The girl smiled at her apologetically and Clarke gave her a small grin.

Finn was now looking full on at the girl and she raised one eyebrow. Clarke found herself smiling she wiped away her tears. "We're trying to have a private conversation, m'am," Finn said politely.

"Well it doesn't look like she wants to have a private conversation with you." Clarke was starting to really like this girl. She could step away from Finn while his attention was on the woman at the counter. He had a look of rage in his eyes and he pushed out from behind the bar, shooting the girl a glare before storming out of the bar. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," she told the girl at the counter. "I'm Clarke, by the way."

"Lexa, and no need to thank me, it's no problem to help a pretty girl out once in a while." Clarke blushed at Lexa's words. "Ex-boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, a very difficult one," Clarke confessed. Lexa smiled.

"How about I buy you a drink?" she suggested.

Clarke checked her watch. "How about you by me a drink in 20 minutes, at closing?" Clarke shot back.

"Sounds fantastic," Lexa grinned.

So Clarke busied herself for 20 minutes. She finished cleaning up, satisfied a couple more orders and made some smalltalk with Lexa. She checked her watch 5 minutes before 2am. All the customers were gone so she figured it was fine to poor Lexa and herself some drinks. 

"What do you want?" Clarke asked her.

"Whatever you're having," Lexa said casually.

"Are you sure?" asked Clarke. "I usually hit the hard liqueurs at this time of night."

"The I'll have whatever you're having," Lexa insisted.

So Clarke poured them both drinks and sat next to the pretty girl who had saved her from her ex earlier.

They talked and laughed. Clarke felt lighter then she had in forever. At some point Clarke found her hand resting under Lexa's. And she liked it, so she kept it there.

"You were strong tonight." Lexa told her softly.

"Well, I think we both know that if you hadn't showed up, then I would probably be crying at the foot of Finn's bed."

"But you told him no, even if you still love him a little bit." When Lexa said it, Clarke realized it was true. She closed her eyes ad took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and she let go of him. She looked at this new girl in front of her and Lexa looked right back. Lexa picked her hand up off Clarke's and put it on the side of her face instead. Clarke leaned into it and closed her eyes. And then Lexa's lips were on hers, feather light. Clarke smiled against the other girls mouth. When she pulled back Clarke knew that a strong girl like Lexa might be just who she needed to get over the old wounds. So she gave Lexa her number, and they both went home.


	4. Lab Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke hate each other with a passion. Unfortunately, on the mere second day of school, while their science teacher is assigning lab partners for the year, Clarke just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, instead of starting a new fic, I'm continuing my old ones! I'm such a good person. If you guys have any prompts for these one shots (Sort-of high school based, except for the last one) Just leave them in the comments.

Clarke burst into the chemistry classroom seconds before the bell. She scanned the room quickly and saw the last remaining seat. She shuffles over to it and paced her stuff under her chair, before realizing who was sitting next to her. She inwardly groaned at the face she saw staring back at her.  _At least its only for today,_ Clarke thought. 

Mr. Calloway had started rambling on about labs and lab partners and Clarke stopped listening. It was't that she didn't care, it was that she already  _knew_ everything they were telling her. She continued to zone out until one of Mr. Calloway's phrases caught her attention.

"And the person next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester, or maybe even the year if I get lazy," he guffawed. The class tittered awkwardly. "So I hope you like who you're sitting next to."

 _Fuck, fuck fuck._ Just what Clarke needed to start off junior year. Bellamy Blake pulling down her lab grade just because he's too damn lazy to do anything. Clarke hoped she could cover that part up, by increasing her workload. It was the interacting that was going to be the hard part. She wasn't exaggerating when she said she hated his guts.

She wanted to bash her head against the wall when he spoke. "So partner," he grinned arrogantly, "This semester should be fun." Clarke was going to cry. She was actually going to cry and she was going to tell Mr. Calloway she could not put up with this cocky son of a bitch all semester. Possibly all year.  _Probably_ all year. Instead though, Clarke shot Bellamy a glare and turned toward the teacher. He was talking about their first project.

"So there will be some writing involved," a groan from the class, "Which means you may have to spend some extra time with your partner outside of class." A bigger groan. Clarke was mentally screaming. Bellamy Blake would NEVER set foot in her house. And Clarke Griffin would never set foot in his. "On a lighter note," Mr Calloway continued, "I have a great lab planned for today."

The great lab ended up being some mixing of harmless chemicals that Clarke had probably done in second grade with her Little Scientist kits. She went through the motions without so much as a glance toward Bellamy.

"Princess, you might have to look at me if we're supposed to work together." She cringed at the use of Finn's old nickname for her. She remembered how he had called her that with affection, and Bellamy only used it to make fun of her. She still didn't look at him. He tapped her arm. She whipped her head around.

"I don't have to look at you. Your perfectly capable of doing work without my help," she snapped.

"I  _do_ need your help." He smiled innocently at her. But she wasn't fooled. Bellamy Blake was anything but innocent. She scoffed and turned back to her work. 

A crash resounded next to her. She jumped back just as a thick blue liquid resembling drain-o dripped onto where her shoes were seconds before. 

"What the  _hell_ is that, Blake?" She looked at him, pissed.

"I have no idea."

She groaned. She was going to have to work with this boy all year.

~~~

Clarke was pushing open the front doors to the school building, relishing in the end of the day when a hand grabbed her from behind. She whirred around to face the tan. freckled boy staring back at her. 

"I think we should start our writing project today Clarke," he said her name like he was taunting her. It made her angry, like everything he said.

"I have...things," she told him, not even bothering to cover up the fact that she was lying. He looked hurt momentarily, then seemed to remember himself and he smirked at her.

"Maybe I'll just finish it myself then." He  _knew_ that would get her.

"Fine, but you're not coming to my house," she told him. He held the door open for her. 

"My car's in the south lot," he informed her with a mischievous grin. She groaned.  _Of course_ Bellamy Blake would park his car in the farthest lot. That was so  _him._

She walked briskly towards the south lot, him quick on her heel. When they got there he pulled out his keys and pointed her in the direction of a small red car. She turned in that direction and hopped in the passenger side. "Doesn't your sister need a ride?" she asked, curious.

"Her boyfriend is taking her," he said it with mild disdain. Clarke decided to stay away from the topic. She didn't know what to say though. He pulled out of the lot and pulled out onto a main road. She tapped her fingers idly. This was one of the more awkward situations in her life.

"So what are you looking into studying in college," Bellamy asked, grasping for any conversation to try and make the ride less awkward. 

"I want to be a doctor," Clarke stated simply. She had grown up in a family of brilliant scientists and she felt she wanted to carry on the legacy. "And you?"

"History." Bellamy's face lit up when he said this. Clarke noticed how attractive he was without a scowl or a arrogant smirk contorting his features. He began to talk again with an almost childlike reverence, "I always loved mythology and history. That's where O got her name, you know, Augustus and Octavia. I maybe want to be a history teacher or something. I just want to share all of it." While he was speaking, Clarke was mesmerized by the flop of wavy, dark hair, brushing the tops of his eyes.  _He needs a haircut_ she thought idly. She could't stop staring at his freckled nose or dimpled cheeks and when he looked over and her, she wrenched her eyes from his face, feeling a heat crawl up her neck. "Did I just catch you checking me out, princess?" teased Bellamy. She almost snapped at him, but realized it was an innocent tease, with no malice behind it. 

Clarke scoffed. "You wish," she muttered. They pulled into the Blake's driveway and they both got out at the same time. Still, heat crawled up her face, and she struggled to hide it with her hair.

"Is she... _blushing?"_ Bellamy asked, seemingly shocked. "So I  _did_ catch you!" But Clarke noticed a slight blush crawling up his cheeks too. She wondered how this had happened. Clarke and Bellamy, who  _hated_ each other, were flirting. All it took was a car ride alone and sharing of some interests. Surprisingly, she found she liked it.

"I would be the one to talk, Bellamy," she said, loving the way his name rolled off her tongue. 

Bellamy pushed into his house and led her up the stairs. "Now don't think your special just because you get to see my room princess," Bellamy mused.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm not the first girl up here." He looked offended at first, then smiled.

"No, that honor goes to my mom," he told her. She laughed. He loved the way the sound tickled his ears and made her look younger, more carefree.

She stepped into his room and breathed inhaling the clean scent of  _boy._ She looked around and was surprised to find meticulously clean floors and a freshly made bed. His bookcase was a mess though. It was teeming with books and looked like it could tim over at any moment. Clarke scanned a couple of the titles.  _The Illiad, The Odyssey._ She wasn't surprised. She thought that it was so Bellamy. Then she realized she had never had a thought like that about Bellamy, because she had never really knew him.

She looked over to where he was sitting on the bed, pulling out homework and notes. He looked up and smirked, tantalizingly, raising one eyebrow and patting the spot on the bed next to him. She slowly walked over to where he was and sat down on the bed. It was possibly one of the oddest experiences in her life, sitting on Bellamy Blake's bed.

They both pulled out there chemistry, doing as much as they could before Clarke sighed and fell back on the bed. "I'm done," she said.

"Already, Dr. Griffin?" He teased. She sat up and smacked his arm playfully. He grabbed her hand and pushed it behind her back, getting significantly closer to her in the process. Her breath hitched unwillingly, and he raised his warm, chocolate brown eyes to her piercing blue ones. They sat there for a moment just looking at each other, wondering what was happening. They she pulled back.

"I can only handle so much," she said, trying to break the tension that had suddenly flooded into the room.

"Clarke," Bellamy said, "Can I ask you something?" 

She was intrigued. "Sure," she told him.

"What happened between you and Finn?" Clarke was startled by his question. He must have seen the look in her eyes because he quickly added, "You don't have to tell me or anything. It was just one day you were together and the next you weren't." Yet again, Clarke was surprised at this boy. Nobody had ever really asked her that question. And she didn't realize Bellamy knew the details of her relationships. 

"He was a dick," she stated simply. "I came over to his house one day to surprise him on his birthday, and found that his ex had already beat me to it. He had his tongue down her throat and his hand up her shirt. So I just left." Clarke remembered this with a crystal like clarity. She remembered the cold numb feeling that had hit her and had made her get back in the car and go home as he called her name. and how the feeling had broke as soon as she shut herself in her room and the tears had come. "Apparently I had been a mistake if he had to go back to her." She felt tears rising in her throat again. She tried to push them down. She would  _not_ cry about her ex in front of Bellamy. But instead she felt calloused fingers on her chin, lifting her face up to look at his. A single tear fell and he brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. 

"You're nobody's mistake," he told her. And then the tears came in full force and the poured down her cheeks. And there was Bellamy, leaning in to kiss them away. "You're wonderful," he whispered, edging closer to her lips. His face hovered above hers by centimeters and a question lingered in his eyes. She answered it by tilting her face up to his. And then his lips were on hers gentle at first then pressing harder as she wound her fingers in his hair. It was like the first breath of spring and golden sunlight and a seaside breeze. It was new. And it was just right. He was just right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ONE DAY and they go from hating each other to liking each other is not very realistic but I got tired and I thought it was kinda cute so...


	5. Coffee shop-Minty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluffy coffee shop one shot

Monty Green did not like fancy drinks. His coffee orders consisted of coffee with cream. That was it. 

But, alas, it was fall, and as the customer in line before his walked out holding a pumpkin spiced latte, and that was a drink he had never had, he decided he would simply have to try it. He walked up to the counter, where a man about his age, with caramel skin and light stubble was working the register, and boldly asked, "May I have one grande pumpkin spice latte, please?"

"No," said that man at the register. Monty was surprised. You weren't supposed to say no to a customer

"Exuse m-" Monty began.

"Sorry," the employee began with a strange look in his eyes, "What I meant is that we're out of the syrup, but if you would wait here for one moment, I'll help the customer behind you, and I would like to make you a drink."

Monty just looked at the boy, very confused. But he stepped aside none the less and after the last person in line was served, as promised, the cashier called him back over. "I'm Miller, by the way," he said, with a playful smirk on his kind features.

"Monty."

"Lucky for you, it's almost closing, and I happen to be a master beverage mixer." Miller sounded excited, like he never got to make anyone drinks, which couldn't have been true considering he worked at Starbucks. Miller was pulling thinks out of refrigerators and adding various liquids to Monty's cup, humming a familiar song completely off key. Monty smiled at the picture. As Miller topped the beverage off with a dollop of whipped cream, the man turned and winked at Monty, then squirted some into his mouth. Miller pulled out a sharpie, wrote something on Monty's cup. (Monty really hoped it was what he suspected)

"Voila," Miller said with a flourish, handing Monty the cup. Monty took a sip, and nodded.

"Pretty good," he declared. And it was. Of course it wasn't a pumpkin spice latte, but it was pretty good.

As Monty left, he waved to Miller. Miller cheerfully returned the wave and Monty looked down at the scrawl on his cup.

There was a number written on it, and Monty smirked. That was  _exactly_ what he wanted to be written on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the last one since I just kinda got bored with all this fluffy stuff y'know. Sorry it was so short :(


End file.
